Birthday Shower
by woodster93
Summary: Everyone deserves a special Birthday. A little EO one shot. A birthday, a shower, a set of handcuffs can only lead to a bit of fun for our favourite Detectives. It is M Rated for a reason.


Olivia looked up from her desk when she heard the laughter and footsteps running down the stairs that led up to the cribs.

"What's so funny?" she asked Munch, Fin and Lake as they all grabbed their coats.

"Nothing," grinned Munch as Fin and Lake started laughing. Olivia nodded her head and narrowed her eyes as she looked between the three men suspiciously.

"So, I ask again, what is so funny?"

"Just Lake, he err tripped at the top of the stairs and nearly fell head first down them," said Fin.

"Right," she said not believing them. "So where is Elliot?" she asked them. "You did go up there to talk to him."

"He's on the phone," said Munch quickly. "His kids, I think, they called to wish him Happy Birthday."

"Right," she said. "His kids."

"Yeah," said Lake smirking. "So he told us to just meet him down the bar for drinks."

"He did?" she asked standing.

"Yeah," said Fin. "So you coming?"

Olivia looked between her three colleagues and knew something wasn't quite right. Elliot had been on the phone earlier to his kids. He had also told her he wanted to go out with her for something to eat after work, not out for drinks with the guys.

"I will be along in a few minutes I just need to finish this paper work off."

"Okay….Sure," said Fin.

"Come on men there is a beer with our name on it," said Munch leading them out the office, leaving Olivia alone.

She looked up the stairs toward the cribs before closing down her computer and sitting back in her chair. When she had given Elliot his card earlier that day he had asked her to join him tonight for a bite to eat as he had something he wanted to talk to her about. Well his exact words were "Liv we need to talk, we can't keep pretending it didn't happen." She hadn't been surprised and she knew it had been coming ever since their drunken kiss a week ago.

She smiled to herself as she reached up and her fingers lightly ran over her lips. She hadn't been able to get the kiss out of her head but neither of them had mentioned it. They had however spent the last week staring at each other a little longer than normal, little smiles and touches, things had definitely changed between them. She had decided it was time to come clean and tell him how she felt about him, and how she wanted more than just a drunken kiss when he dropped her off home in the taxi.

She looked down at her watch it had been ten minutes now since the guys had left and Elliot still hadn't come down from the cribs. She stood up and walked through the empty office and slowly climbed the stairs towards the cribs, something hadn't been quite right with the way the guys were acting when they had come down the stairs earlier.

"El!" She called out as she walked down the corridor. Not hearing anything she pushed open the door and looked around the room and found it empty.

"El! You in here," she shouted towards the shower area.

"Yeah….. I'm here," she heard him reply; something wasn't quite right with his voice.

"Is everything okay?" she asked closing the door to the cribs and walking towards the showers.

"Erm that depends on how you define okay," he answered her.

She leaned against the wall outside the showers. "What do you mean? Are the kids okay?"

"Yeah the kids are fine, you heard me talking to them earlier."

"But Munch came down with the guys and they said you were on the phone to them."

She heard him sigh. "I'm gonna kill that skinny fucker when I see him," he grumbled under his breath.

"El…. You want to tell me what is going on, I mean you don't have to, but I know something isn't right. Is is….. Is it to do with what happened last week…? When we….kissed."

"What! God no Liv, this has nothing to do with that, I swear to you. Although we do need to talk about that."

"Yeah we do," she smiled. "So what is the problem?"

She heard him sigh and grunt again before he answered. "The problem is we work with a bunch of fucking children," he said to her.

"What do you mean?"

He went silent for a while. "Erm look Liv I would love to explain and I will but…Are the guys still here?"

"No they left for the bar; they said that you said you would meet them there."

"Shit," he said with a hint of anger in his voice. "Is…. Is Cragen still here?"

"No he hasn't returned from 1PP he said he was going straight home…El what the hell is wrong?" she asked starting to get a little worried by his behaviour and the fact he hadn't come out of the showers.

"Jesus Christ," he sighed. "Are there any men at all downstairs?"

"No, everyone has left…. El you're starting to worry me now…. What has happened?" she asked pushing herself up off the wall.

"You better come in," he sighed. "But I swear to god if you laugh or even smile Benson….."

She narrowed her eyes as she thought about what she could be possibly walking into. "I won't I promise…. Are you sure you want me to come in?"

"I don't really have a choice if you are the only person left here," he muttered.

"Okay… well I'm coming in now," she said stepping through the doorway.

"I'm in the end cubicle," he told her.

She slowly walked down a little worried about what she was going to see. She took a deep breath as she stepped in front of the last cubicle. Her mouth dropped open at the sight in front of her.

"I swear to god Benson if I see even a slight hint of a smirk on your face," he warned her as she stood there open mouthed staring at him trying her best not to smile.

"What…..How…What the hell, El," she said unable to hide the grin any longer.

"Munch, Fin and Lake is what fucking happened," he snarled. "Now you gonna help me down or not?"

Her eyes wandered unashamedly over his naked body. His arms raised up in the air held up by the handcuffs around the shower pipe. He had a party hat on his head and another tied around his waist and placed it over him to hide his man hood. A large smiley face was drawn on his stomach and chest with the words Birthday Boys Surprise written around it and a large arrow pointing down towards his groin.

"Liv…..Liv!" he yelled to get her attention.

"What?" she asked her eyes slowly moving up his body to and finally meeting his eyes.

"Undo the cuffs."

"Erm…. Yeah…. Right," she said putting her hands into her front pockets, then her back. "I err, I don't have my keys," she told him as her eyes fell back onto his chest and stomach then slowly down to party hat. She swallowed hard and gently bit her bottom lip.

"Liv," he said quietly as he watched her looking at him.

"Yeah," she said stepping towards hm.

"You…. You should go and get your key," he told her his breathing turning heavy as she stood only a foot away from him her eyes still on lower stomach.

"Yeah I should," she breathed lifting her head to look at him. "However, I don't think I should leave you like this," she said looking down between them to the party hat. "I mean if one of the uniform guys comes back and finds you like this….Well," she said looking back up at him and meeting his eyes. "They will never let you live it down."

"So what do you suggest?" he asked his voice deep and low as he dipped his head towards her his breath tickling her ear. Olivia felt goose bumps on her arms as he leant in.

"Well…." She said turning her head slightly so her lips were almost touching his. "Maybe I should clean you up a bit first. Make you a bit more decent," she whispered swiping her tongue across her lips.

"A bit more decent?" he asked her feeling his cock twitch as they looked at each other.

"Yeah," she breathed reaching up and pulling the hat slowly from his head. "Don't want you losing that reputation as a tough guy," she smiled as she threw the hat away and her eyes dropped towards the other hat. Olivia reached forward and placed her hands gently on his hips. And they both stood in deathly silence and looked down between their bodies at the pointy party hat, both of them breathing hard, as Olivia played with string tied around his waist.

"Take it off," he told her, his voice so husky and deep.

"Don't you want me to go and get the keys your arms must be aching up in the air like that?" she asked him as her fingers moved around to his back and began pulling lightly at the small knot.

Elliot chuckled. "It's not the ache in my arms I'm worried about Benson….. Take it off," he told her again.

"You know if I do this everything between us will change?"

"Who you trying to kid Liv, everything changed a week ago when we made out on the front steps of your building, and we have been trying to act like it hadn't ever since…..Now take it off," he said again.

Olivia felt the dull throb between her legs and the thin bit of lace under her pants becoming damp, as she gripped the string a little tighter and pulled the loose strands apart. She stepped back slightly and looked up at Elliot meeting his eyes as she undone the knot and pulled the string and hat away from his body and let it fall to the floor.

"Surprise," he smiled at her as she couldn't help but to look down between them. He cock was hard and erect between them.

"Jesus," she gasped swallowing hard as she continued to stare down at him.

"Olivia….."

"Hmmmm…"

"Kiss me."

She finally looked up at him.

"It's all I have been thinking about the last week. Kissing you again," he told her. "To feel your lips against mine again," he said as he licked his lips. "Please kiss me," he begged her.

Olivia stepped towards him and reached forward cupping his cheek with her hand and ran her thumb lightly over his lips as she stepped forward.

"It's all I have been able to think about as well," she breathed just before her lips touched his softly as her hand moved to the back of his head and she pulled him to her the kiss deepening as she moaned into his mouth as his tongue seeked hers out.

She felt his erection pushing against her stomach threw her shirt as he pushed his hips towards her. She reached around him and found the dial for knob for the shower and turned it on. They both jumped as the cold water hit them.

"Fuck!" he gasped as Olivia stepped back grinning but because of the cuffs he was unable to.

"From what I just felt," she grinned. "And from what I can see," she said dropping her eyes to his cock. "You needed a little cooling off."

Elliot was breathing hard. "You could have given me a friggin heart attack," he told her as the water began to warm up and she stepped forward again. The water soaked through her white shirt making it almost see through as it clung to her skin.

Olivia reached for the shower gel and squirted some into her hand.

"I think you need cleaned up," she said stepping under the spray. "Before I leave to get the keys."

Elliot just nodded as her hands went to his chest and she began to gently massage the gel into him moving lower and washing off the words written on his stomach. She felt his stomach muscles contracting under her touch, as he watched her hands skimming over his stomach. His cock was throbbing painfully under her touch.

Her hands went lower just avoiding his erection making him hiss.

"Jesus Liv…" he gasped dropping his head back and letting the water flow over his face. "Touch me!" he growled dropping his forward again to watch her.

"You know…." she smirked her fingers moving lightly around his cock but never touching it. "For the person who is handcuffed and needing my help, you're giving out a lot of demands tonight. First take it off….."

"Which you did….."

"Then kiss me…."

"Which you did as well," he grinned.

"Now you want me to…"

"Touch me," he breathed."Look at me baby, I'm so fucking hard for you, just like I was a week ago."

Olivia looked up to his face.

"You were?"

He nodded.

"I got home and jumped straight into the shower all I could think about was you."

"What…. What did you do?"

Elliot smirked at her as he leant forward as far as he could with the restraints.

"I soaped myself up and jerked myself off, wishing it was you and not my own hand," he whispered.

Olivia swallowed hard before she spoke. "You called me baby."

"Yeah, well I figured Detective Benson was a bit formal as we are in a shower together, and I'm handcuffed, naked and have a raging hard on," he chuckled.

"I like the way it sounds," she told him smiling back.

"You think it sounds good now, just wait until the next time I say it when I'm buried deep inside you and about to cum."

"Fuck!" she croaked as she dropped her head to his chest as her body shuddered from his words.

"Touch me…"

She ran her fingers up his side and over his hard chest her thumbs rubbing across his nipples as the warm water continued to flow over them. Elliot felt her hands moving between them.

"Liv, what you doing?"

"I need to feel you against me," she said as she pulled her shirt off and stood in front of him in a pale lacy bra her nipples hard and pushing against the fabric.

"You are so beautiful," he told her as she swept her wet hair out of her face.

"You're not to bad yourself," she said as she dragged a single finger down the middle of his chest. Elliot hissed as she ran her finger down his stomach and up the full length of his cock making it twitch under her touch.

She looked into his eyes as she took hold of him gently and slowly swiped her thumb over his tip.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stop, and let you down….. Your arms….."

"I'm fine," he told her and she nodded as she moved her hand slowly up and down his shaft squeezing him as she did. "Oh god," he moaned as Olivia stepped a little closer and leant in taking his nipple into her mouth and sucking on it hard.

Elliot fisted his hands and wished for the first time since she had walked into the shower room he could touch her as she released his nipple and licked her way down his chest and stomach as she dropped to her knees in front of him her hand still around his throbbing cock.

"Liv," he croaked. "You …. You don't need to…..To do this."

"I know I don't," she smiled before licking the full length of the underside of his erection. "But I want to," she told him before her tongue circled his slit on his tip and she tasted his pre cum.

Elliot felt his heart racing as he looked down and watched as his cock disappeared into her mouth.

"Happy…Fucking Birthday….To me," he groaned and he felt Olivia chuckle as she took him deeper into her mouth as her hand followed her mouth squeezing and gripping him.

"Fuck….. Liv," he shuddered as he felt his release building. "Liv….Kiss me…Liv!" he said a little louder getting her attention. "K…Kiss me."

She released him from her mouth and looked up at him blinking the water from her eyes.

"What?"

"Kiss me… I want you to kiss me when I cum."

Keeping her hand wrapped around him she stood up and cupped the back of his head with her other hand and pulled him to her kissing him hard as she continued the motions with her hand getting harder and faster with each stoke.

She felt him push into her hand as he became closer and closer to his release, his tongue delving into her mouth and tangling with hers. He jerked once more into her hand when she felt his hot seed hitting her stomach as he came, moaning into her mouth. The kiss slowed down as he came down from his release and they kissed softly and gently as he breathed hard into her mouth. He finally pulled away from her gasping for breath.

"You okay?" she asked him a small smile on her face.

"God yes," he smiled as she released her grip on his cock.

"Time to get you out of those I think," she said looking up at the cuffs that were now making red marks around his wrists.

"Yeah," he nodded. "You could be right."

She stepped back and pushed her hand into the front pocket of her wet trousers as Elliot watched her and pulled out a small key and grinned at him.

He couldn't help but laugh as she dangled the handcuff key in front of him before reaching up and undoing the cuffs. Elliot groaned as he slowly dropped his arms.

"You sure you're okay?" she asked him again turning off the water.

"I have never felt better," he said wrapping his arms around her and holding her for the first time that night as she wrapped her arms around his waist and dropped her head to his chest. She smiled when she felt him kiss the top of her head. "This wasn't exactly how I pictured the night to go," he chuckled.

She laughed with him "Me neither…I mean I hoped I was going to get you naked at some point, but I figured it would be after a few beers and in a bed."

"Yeah well I still have to get you naked yet."

"I guess you do," she said kissing his chest before looking up. "So what do you want to do get dressed and go and join the guys for a beer or two?"

"Hell No! We are getting dressed, heading to either your place or mine and stopping at the liquor store on the way."

"We are huh?"

"Oh yeah…I really need to call you baby again," he grinned before pulling her to him and kissing her hard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So," said Lake looking at his watch. "Do you reckon Olivia found him yet."

"I reckon she found him ten minutes after we left," laughed Munch.

"Yeah, ain't no way Baby Girl wasn't going to look for him, not after what we saw last weekend."

"What do you mean?" asked Lake.

"Well we got a call out last weekend. On our way we had to drive past Olivia's place. We caught her and Elliot going at it like teenagers on her stoop," said Fin.

"And since then we have had to put up with them giving each other the little puppy dog looks all week, so we thought we would give them a little helping hand," laughed Munch.

"And handcuffing him naked in the shower was the helping hand?" asked Lake.

"Hell yeah, the way they have been looking at each other for the last 7 yrs that was the little push they needed," said Munch.

"So what will happen now?" asked Lake.

"Well I for one," said Munch taking a drink. "I won t be using the end shower again in a hurry," he said raising his glass and clinking it against Fins.

"Amen to that," he grinned. "And Happy Birthday Stabler," he said as they all took a drink.


End file.
